nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel
Citadel is the glorious capital city of Antiris. Resting at the source of the River Irin, it is in a prime location to be the hub for international trade with the surrounding locations, and is extremely defensible. Because of this, it has grown over the years into Nelwar's largest city. The scholars estimate it is ahead of second place Dragonsmouth by around 20%. Leadership Although the city is home to both Antiris' royal family and the national congress, Citadel itself is not governed by either of these bodies (at least, not the day to day. The king does indeed have a large say in what goes on, and the congress obviously makes laws that affect the city). Instead, the city is run by the "Council of Stewards", a group of 6 who is appointed directly by the king to make sure things go smoothly. This is a hold over from the days where CItadel was really just the dominant city-state, and it was much more literally the seat of the government. Although they do a generally fine job, many feel that the city leadership should be elected by the city's populous rather than appointed by the king. Current Council of Stewards: * Lord Jeddrick Wyatt - Steward of Order, Captain of the Guard, Bodyguard to King Benedict Valric * Lady Mila Lhorn - Steward of the Hearth, Lady of Lake Lhorn - Domestic well-being and food distribution * Lord Rupert Archon - Steward of Sails - handles shipping and river related industry * Lord Valdus Ballard - Steward of Guilds - looks out for guild interests * Lord Tychus Archon - Steward of The Scales - handles city finance and budget * Lady Joanna Arianna - Steward of The Altar - represents religious interests in the city Locations Master List of Locations and Brief Descriptions (Corresponds to Map) A. The Palace of Citadel # Wizard's Tower - The seat of the Antirean Guild of Wizards run by Archemage Albert Lhorn # The Hall of Portals - A large space used for opening portals if need be # Congress Meeting Hall - Seat of Antiris national congress meetings # Diplomatic Quarters - place for visiting diplomats or important city nobles to live # Elite Guard - Headquarters of the King's bodyguards # Library of Citadel - Large and incredible library, home of the Guild of Scholars. B. Highview - A very nice part of the city where nobles and leaders live (rich is not enough) # Davenport Theatre and Gallery - Run by Theodore Davenport, the finest stage and art gallery in all of Antiris. C. Farmerstown - poorish part of town, where farmers come to sell and trade their goods # Thoroughbread Bakery - A humble family bakery with a mill turned by a horse gifted to them by Albert Lhorn. # The Scythe and Pickle - A hotspot for goblins, because the tavern is are poor enough to have roaches and rats, which goblins can eat. # The Grain Store Inn - The competition to The Scythe and Pickle, just a bit down the road. Slightly nicer, and not as many goblins. # Eadro Shrine - A minor human god of the rains. # Moradin Shrine - A minor dwarven god of life-saving luck, sort of like everyone's guardian angel. The guy who bails you out. # Semuanya Shrine - A minor human goddess of the harvest. # Garl Glittergold Shrine - A shrine to the dwarven folk hero Garl Glittergold, who supposedly hid his horde of gold somewhere in Citadel. # Rillifane Rallathil Shrine - Statue of the high elf Rillifane Rallathil, who saved the city hundreds of years ago by delivering a magical plague cure created by the elves. There are statues of him in the palace as well, but the poorer crowd specifically requested a statue of him, and the city obliged. # Skerrit Shrine - Evil dwarven minor god of mischief, statues of him are said to appease him # Yondalla Shrine - A minor human goddess of love. A common spot for young commoner couples to be together and feel the love. # Chauntea Shrine - A major human goddess of health and long life, also has a large temple (F2) D. Merchant District a. Fishmongers Quarter - where the fishermen live and work b. Craftsmen Quarter - A place earmarked for craftsmen to set up stores c. Guild District - A place earmarked for guilds to construct guild houses # Vanguard Ironfist's Forge Complex - Ironfist is a dwarven master smith and former soldier, who now owns and runs a massive set of forges, with many master smiths and their apprentices. # The Merchant's Scales Tavern - An upscale tavern that serves good beer and good food, including their famous fish and taters. # The Golden Griffon Inn - A very nice inn with big rooms, big beds, and big prices. # Tatterman's Tailoring - A nicer family tailoring business, which sells, repairs and alters nice clothing. E. Elite District - a better part of town, very safe. Rich people live here. # Davenport Estate - A large and luxurious estate located near the palace, for the large and powerful Davenport family (of the theatre in Highview). F. Temple District # Temple of Ao - Major god of water, and peace after death. Antirean funerals include washing the person down a river if possible, so they are connected. # Temple of Chauntea - Major goddess of health and life, same as C11. Many of the priests here are learned in medicine, as people come here often for healing. # Temple of Helm - Helm is the chief dwarven god, a god of battle and glory. Dwarves come here to pray for just about anything. # Temple of Selune - Selune is the human goddess which supposedly mothered humanity, and will aid her children if beseeched by a true follower. # Temple of Corellon Larethian - Corellon Larethian was a rich human nobleman from centuries ago, who had this temple built for the common people to use. It contains altars and shrines to many faiths. Unfortunately, because it is close to the Elite District and Merchant Districts and has many priests who come from noble families (noble folk are more likely to be educated) most of the poor do not feel comfortable going here, and the temple is most commonly used by upper class citizens who frown on the common folk. # The Penitent's Purge Tavern - An out of place tavern which is the only one in the temple district. Many of the priests wish it wasn't there, but the barkeep, a snide goblin who cares little for the feelings of others, has a contract with the city that does not allow them to kick him out, no matter how much pressure they feel from the priesthood. G. The Shades - the shitty bits with hobos and thieves # The Crow's Feather - The cheapest shithole of a tavern in the city. Full of thieves, a nice place to get stabbed if you wave any money around. # Goblin Wench Inn - The beds are sacks of rotting hay, and the rooms have around 8 people each. Many people with the option of staying here simply choose the street. H. Dwarf District # The Broken Anvil - The dwarfiest dwarf Tavern that ever dwarfed. If you're not a dwarf, you'd better be ready to drink like one, or you're going to be pretty out of place. I. Market Town - middle class, mostly middle and lower class shops, not houses. The cheaper alternative to the merchant district. # City Watch HQ - Headquarters of the Citadel city watch. Sometimes golems show up, but they don't stay long, because they figure out what they want to do with their lives. # Broadview Theater - A budget alternative to the Davenport Theatre, a place for the common man to go see a play or attend a speech by a city official. J. Artisans District - middle/lower class, good mix of shops and houses # The Two-Headed Dog - Once a rickety, falling apart hole for thieves, after changing management, the two-Headed dog has suddenly become a fine establishment with food that is a nice value for their price point. # The Speckled Frog - A tiny shop owned by an old woman claiming to be the greatest wizard in the world. You've heard stories, go there to find out more. # Gilmore's Glorious Goods - A nice, middle of the road general store. Sells mostly objects, not food. Craft tools, saddles, some clothes, etc. Will probably buy what you have if it's in the right quality range (not shit, not gems/other valuables). Does not sell or buy weapons. K. Village of Shoal '- a small fishing village on the river. Middle/lower class.' # The Block and Tackle - A pub/inn that serves fish that are caught in the village. L. Elf District # Highborne Lodge - a very nice place to stay, styled with high elven architecture. The default for most elven visitors who aren't nobles, or very rich. Other Locations (on map, not on the map's key) * Lake Lhorn - a small lake to the north of the city. Home of the estate where Albert Lhorn and his wife Mila Lhorn live, although Albert spends a lot of his time at the palace with the rest of the wizards. * Barrel Rider Falls - A waterfall just north of the city that is the home of an annual competition where riders go over the falls in barrels. This competition has been going on for as long as anyone can remember. The winner is whoever makes the biggest splash. Dwarves almost always win. * Fife Tree Park - A large, nice park that has a carnival set up on it several times a year. Many festivals are held here. Category:Locations Category:Cities